This invention relates to an improved device for marking the location of golf balls on a putting green. It is customary and often necessary to remove one's ball from its precise location on a golf putting green so that another golfer or golfers may complete putting without the possible interference of the removed ball. In such regard, it is common to carry a small thin disc-like device called a marker either in one's pocket or golf bag as a separate item or to utilize in some cases a coin. It is also known to mount such marking devices in a detachable relationship with a portion of a protective golfing glove. Such prior devices however involve the use of a separate piece of equipment other than that which is necessary at the putting green, i.e., a golf club, or involve a separate task, e.g., remembering or carrying a separate marking device.
The present invention solves the above-indicated prior art deficiencies by mounting a marker of the type under consideration on the golfer's putting club and this insures that the marking device will always be conveniently available to the golfer during those times while the putting phase of the golf game is being carried out. This and other objects of the present invention are carried out by the provision of a device including a first member adapted to be removably but somewhat permanently attached to the end cap of the putter's frictional handle grip through the air vent bore projecting therethrough and a second member in the form of a marker element detachably secured to that portion of the first element outwardly projecting from said end cap.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.